Proyecto GENERACIÓN
by 6liesix6
Summary: Porque no tengo suficiente de TBBT: Después de que Leonard y Penny volvieran de Irlanda después de 14 años, se dan cuenta de que todo cambió, pero ¿a quién le importa? Esta historia es sobre sus hijas y los demás niños. Aunque supongo que tienen una trama también. T solo por lenguaje y daño físico menor! Nada, aparte de los hijos es mío, créditos a sus propios creadores suerte!


_En su defensa, Leonard quería sorprenderlo_

Él, Penny y su hija de tan solo 1 año, Carol, tuvieron que mudarse lejos un largo, largo tiempo a Irlanda, gracias a que Penny finalmente fué elegida para un papel de sus sueños, y Leonard logró conseguir uno de los mejores trabajos en laboratorios de Irlanda

Por supuesto, no faltaron las bromas de duendes para bajar la tensión del momento, como ' _extrañas tu hogar_ ' o ' _Gary vuelve a casa_ '

Ambos tuvieron que prometerle a Sheldon que hablarían con él y Amy cada día ' _Porque Amy los va extrañar demasiado_ '

Cuando se fueron, Amy estaba embarazada de apenas 2 semanas, así que les dolió aún más no ver su nacimiento o sus primeros años, ya que Penny tendría un papel como principal en una serie que prometía ser extensa, y Leonard tenía un trabajo fijo

A las pocas semanas se arrepintieron. La Sra. Cooper tuvo un infarto menor mientras conducía, lo que provocó su muerte, junto con la de Meemaw, Sheldon estaba realmente destrozado, y ambos solo podían hablar con él a travez de la pantalla

Al final, la serie de Penny duró 14 años/temporadas y Leonard, a pesar de que adoró su trabajo, renunció, y los recientemente 4 se mudaron

Pero ahora, ya se habían mudado al viejo departemento de Penny, con ayuda de Amy queriendo sorprender a Sheldon y por fin conocer a sus hijos

* * *

"¿En serio tenemos que hacer esto?" suplicó _Carol Hofstadter_ mientras terminaba de construir el volcán que haría una pequeña explosión en el departamento donde está Sheldon para ' _darle una sorpresa/venganza_ ' según Leonard y Penny "Esto solo va a soltar pintura, no es nada, solamente una macha"

"Es más que suficiente, creenos" respondió Penny mientras grababa con su celular como su hija y su esposo construían un volcán de pintura

"Espero que no nos atrapen con esto"

"Tranquila princesa, no creo que nadie venga hacia acá, es donde vive Sheldon" respondió Leonard

"¿Qué hacen?" una nueva voz se escuchó espantando a los presentes, quienes voltearon intentando cubrir lo que hacían

Todos vieron detrás suyo a un niño de apróximadamente 13 años, de pelo color miel y con una mirada azulada. Tenía una camiseta gris con el logo de MARVEL en negro y pantalones y tenis negros, tenía colgada una mochila que para Leonard y Penny, era terriblemente familiar

"Bueno yo- nosotros.." Leonard estaba nervioso

"Lo siento ¿Vives aquí cariño?" se adelantó Penny

El niño los miró extrañamente y luego respondió: "No, mi nombre es John Bloom, mi padre es el dueño de la tienda de comics que está cerca, vine a entregarle comics a el señor Cooper"

"Stuart tiene un hijo!?" Penny estaba en shock pero recordó que el niño estaba en frente "Lo siento"

"Como sea, ¿Por qué están construyendo una bomba en forma de volcán? digo, sé como es el Sr. Cooper pero..." preguntó mirando a Carol agregar cosas algo distraída

"No seas tonto nadie podría hacer explotar un volcán con estos ingredientes" Carol soltó y rodó los ojos

"Carol!" regañó Leonard

Para su desgracia, Carol era muy presumida, _no como Sheldon_, según Leonard, en vez de tratar de ser más inteligente, trataba de demostrar lo tontos que eran los demás

"Como sea, dan miedo, adiós" se despidió dejando los comics en la entrada bajando de poco a poco las escaleras

"Claro, lo que sea, ahora solo un poco de H2O, y tendremos una explosión de pintura" indicó Carol ignorando la mirada de ambos padres

"Bien deben apuntarselo a la cara y en su 'lugar' cuando entremos y luego corremos" indicó Leonard mientras añadía el agua y Penny esperaba al ascensor

Sin embargo, el niño de ántes subió corriendo y tomó el volcan para posteriormente aventarlo hacía el ascensor ya abierto

"Oye! qué diablos te pasa!?" gritó Carol

"No estoy de acuerdo con el vocabulario pero sí, ¿¡Qué diablos te sucede!?" gritó Penny

La puerta del ascensor hizo un ligero 'BOOM' mientras que un poco de humo y luz salía por la puerta

"De nada" soltó

"¡_Kilian John Cooper_, más te vale que eso _NO_ haya sido una bomba en el elevador o vas a estar castigado hasta que-!" Una voz gritó dentro del departamento, la puerta se abrió revelando a _Sheldon Cooper _"¿Leonard? ¿Penny?" Sheldon miró la puerta del elevador "Oh ¡No otra vez!"


End file.
